


My Angel

by ellerabe



Category: Carol (2015), carol - Fandom, the price of salt
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Therese goes to find Carol, and they revisit their prior relationships.





	1. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Carol is one of my favorite films, and I'm currently (finally) reading the book. I know the background from Patricia's inspiration, so I thought maybe I could write a story about it, picking up from where it left off. I know there are a lot of stories like this, but I'm hoping I can put my own twist on it.

After Carol left the table, Therese knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life. She let out a sad sigh before standing up, and following Jack outside. As she sat in the backseat of the taxi, she thought about what just happened, and all the things she wanted back... all the things she needed back.

As the cab came to a stop, she and Jack stepped out. She thought about not even going inside, but her thoughts were stopped with Dannie yelled from the top floor, telling her to join them.

While the party ran along, she walked around, sipping on her beer. Another woman tried to talk to her, but she was nowhere near interested in hold a conversation. Her thoughts were elsewhere... Carol.

Before she realized it, the party had come to an end. Instead of staying the night, which she has done before, she headed outside to grab a taxi, hoping that Carol's dinner party was still going on.

Meanwhile, Carol sat at a large, round table with a few of her friend and colleagues, not really paying attention to anyone or anything, like Therese her thoughts were elsewhere. She looked up from the conversation she was trying to uphold, and saw Therese standing in the middle of the room, staring right back at her with those gorgeous green hues.

Carol excused herself from the table, and walked towards her estranged lover. "You came."

"I did," the shorter woman said, wrapping her arms around herself, looking around the room. "I-I was stupid," she admitted. "I want to... to talk."

"Say no more. Wait for me, I have to say goodbye, and grab my coat."

"Okay," Therese said before exiting the room.

The blonde made her way back over to the table. "Something has come up. I must go."

They all nodded understandingly, and the woman made her way out of the room to collect her coat from the host. After pulling on the mink fur material, she made her way towards the stairwell, where Therese stood, waiting.

When they stepped outside, the younger woman shivered as she felt the fall's cold wind. Carol noticed, and placed her jacket over the other woman's shoulders. "Thank you," her quiet voice said before they stepped into the taxi.

The short car ride to Carol's apartment was silent, but a peaceful, comfortable silence. They both knew that as soon as they stepped into the apartment, one of two things were going to happen. Either, a long conversation, rehashing their relationship in the physical aspect, or even both.

When the taxi came to a stop, Carol paid the driver, and got out of the car. She went to the other side, opening the door for the younger woman, and holding her hand out, which Therese gladly took. The blonde led her inside, and to the elevator. After the doors opened on the right floor, they walked down the hall to her apartment. After unlocking the door, the two stepped inside the home. Therese looked around in awe of the house. The décor was perfect to a t. It was, well, Carol.

"Can I get you a drink?" Carol asked, and Therese felt a shiver run down her spine at the woman's sultry tone.

She turned with a soft smile occupying her lips. She nodded once, "Yes, please."

"Wine?"

"Sure."

The blonde disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Therese alone to take in her new surroundings. She took a seat on the white leather couch, and took of her shoes, which she set aside.

Soon, Carol returned with two glasses of Muscatel, along with the bottle, which she set on the glass coffee table in front of the sofa before sitting. She handed over one of the wine glasses to Therese, feeling their fingers graze against each other.

For a moment, it was quite awkward between the two. Neither of them were sure what to say, or even how to say it. The blonde scooted closer to the younger woman, and softly placed her hand over her thigh. Therese looked up, her eyes meeting blue ones clouded over with love, passion, desire, and wonder.

"This is a lovely home," the brunette said, looking back down at her glass of wine in her hands, not sure of how to start this conversation.

"Thank you," Carol's voice was softer than usual. "I decorated it with you in mind."

This response put a smile on Therese's lips. She looked around, seeing one of the photographs she took of Carol and Rindy last Christmas hanging in a gold frame. "You still have that?"

The older woman looked to the direction that Therese was looking, and smiled to herself. "Of course, I haven't thrown away any of the photos away, but that's the only one that I have up... at the moment."

"Really?" Therese asked, slightly shocked, she thought Carol would have thrown ever reminder out the window... just as she had.

"Yes, and I... this is embarrassing, but I have a box of the photographs in my room, a-and I look at them from time to time." Carol looked away as she admitted this.

"It shouldn't be embarrassing. I find it quite adorable, actually. I mean, I did the same for the longest time."

"You did?" She looked back with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I missed you... a lot, actually."

"I missed you too, Therese."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, seeing all their old feelings resurface. Carol set her glass on the table before taking Therese's face in her hand, and pressing her lips to the girl's softly. One kiss was all it took, and the brunette was melting into the other's touch. Carol look her glass, and placed it next to her own. She pulled away only to stand up, and take Therese by her hand to the bedroom.

Therese looked around the room in awe yet again. It seemed like every room got better than the last. The bed was covered in white sheets, a fluffy white duvet, and pillows upon pillows. The furniture around the room was all white, matching the bed, and gold detail.

"This is... incredible."

"Thank you," Carol said before pulling the brunette to her to kiss gently.

Therese felt as if it was their first time again. It had been so long since they've been together, that it felt as if it never happened; it was only a fragment of her most memorable memory. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a pair of hands unbuttoning her top. She pulled away lightly to allow Carol to undress her. Before she could even think, she realized she was naked and being guided towards the bed.

The older woman stepped back to unbutton her own top, and undressed herself. Therese propped herself up on her elbows to watch, feeling the fire in the pit of her stomach growing hotter by the second. She watched as Carol walked towards her, now completely nude herself. Her head fell back as the other woman started kissing up her legs as she moved up the bed.

Carol's kisses were soft and loving as she moved up the woman's body. She skipped over the area she and Therese wanted her most, and kissed up the pale skin of the brunette. When she reached Therese's lip and the girl kissed her back, just as loving and passionate as their first night together, if not more.

As Carol's hand ran down the girl's body, their mouth moves in a passionate, fiery embrace. Therese let out a gasp as she felt the older woman's hand move between her thighs. Her legs automatically opened for the blonde, letting her have access.

Therese pulled away as she moaned, her head fell back on the pillows, and eyes fluttered shut. Carol moved her fingers as she started to trail her kisses back down. She stopped at the younger one's chest, kissing around her breasts before taking one of Therese's hardened nipples in her mouth. As she slowly swirled around the bud and lightly sucking, her fingers dipped into the girl's entrance, making Therese let out a loud moan.

Carol pulled away, giving the other breast equal attention before moving south to her desired destination. She kept her fingers moving, but at a slow, teasing pace. She slowly circled the brunette's throbbing clit, tasting her again, finally. She, herself, moaned as she curled her fingers a little, hitting Therese's inner sweet spot.

"O-oh," Therese let out a ragged moan at the sensation. She felt every worry she had leave her mind. The only thing on her mind was the immense amount of pleasure she was receiving.

Carol quickened her pace of her finger, curling them with each thrust, and her tongue flicked over the brunette's bundle of nerves. Therese's moans were like music to her ears, something she has longed for since she left Therese alone at the hotel.

"Carol," the younger woman called out as her fingers grasped the blanket beneath them. She could feel her end coming near. Her whole body tensed, her back arched, feeling each and ever one of her nerves hit with her orgasm. Wave upon wave of pleasure washing over her. Another loud moan slipped from her lips she fell to the bed, feeling the euphoria of post-orgasm run over her. The muscles in her legs twitched as the blonde licked away, making sure she got ever last drop of her she could.

Carol smiled to herself in accomplishment, feeling pleased with herself. She kissed back up the girl's body, and placing a loving kiss on her lips before resting on her side next to Therese. She watched the girl as she caught her breath, a lazy smile on her lips as her eyes fluttered open.

Therese let out a sigh as she turned to look at the blonde. She didn't say anything, but kissed her fiercely. She pulled back just enough to say, "I love you too."

Carol smiled, pulling away more to look into the girl's eyes. "I'm so glad you changed your mind."

"I am too."


	2. Morning After

Therese started to wake up to the smell of coffee invading her nose. She opened her eyes, and looked around, slightly confused of not being in her own room, and then the memories of last night flashed through her mind. A smile spread across her lips as she thought about what happened.

She pulled back the blanket, and stood up from the bed. She looked around, finding her underwear on the floor, and slipped them on. She looked around, and spotted Carol's dresser, wondering which drawer held shirts.

"What are you looking for?"

Therese jumped slightly, and turned to see the blonde standing at the doorway in her robe and a coffee mug in her hands.

"I uh... shirts. I was looking for a shirt, or something to wear." She explained quickly.

Carol walked into the room, placing her mug on top of the dresser before opening the second drawer and pulled out a short, white nightgown. "This should work," she said as she handed it over.

Therese slipped on the garment, seeing it stopped right under her bottom, and was slightly see-through. She looked up at the older woman, seeing a smile on her lips.

"I like it," Carol said before picking up her mug and walking towards the door. "Coffee?"

"Yes," Therese nodded before following after the woman.

They entered the kitchen, and the brunette got a look than she did last night. Most of it was white, the cabinets, the counter tops, and the appliances were an off white color. There was a table in the middle of the kitchen that was also white. It seemed that white was the main color of the home.

"Still two creamers and one sugar?"

"Yes," the girl smiled over the fact that she remembered after all this time.

Therese took a seat at the table, and kept her eyes on Carol as she walked around the kitchen. She came over to the table, setting down the mug in front of the younger woman. "There you go."

"Thank you," Therese gave a soft smile before picking up the cup and taking a sip.

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? I can't cook much, but I'm sure I can figure something out... or we could go out."

Therese, still sipping on her coffee, looked up at the blonde. She set down the mug, and thought for a moment. "It's up to you. If we do go out, I'd like to stop by mine on the way, so I can get a change of clothes... if that's okay."

"Of course, it is. As long as you're willing to wait while I get ready. I shouldn't be any longer than thirty minutes."

"Of course," she smiled.

Carol smiled back before walking over to the skin, and washing out her now empty mug. "I'll be back," she said before leaving to get dressed.

Therese stayed in her seat for a while, sipping on her hot beverage. Once she had reached the bottom, she did the same as Carol, rinsing it out and setting it on the drying wrack. She then walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. On the one wall was pictures of Carol and Rindy, from when she was a baby until now, showing her through the years. One the other wall was a painting of skyscrapers, Therese guessed it was Los Angeles, somewhere she's always wanted to go. Next to that was a smaller painting of Paris, another place she'd love to visit. Under the paintings sat Carol's record player, and her collection on vinyls.

Therese lowered herself to the floor to look through the records, and when she saw **_Easy Living_** by **_Billie Holliday_** , a smile spread across her lips. She took the vinyl from its sleeve, and places it onto the player. After placing the needle in the right spot, she turned it on, and listened to the first few tunes. She started dancing around the room soft and slow, keeping her movements to a minimal, not wanting to knock into anything.

The brunette lost herself to the music, that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, until she felt a pair of hands land on her hips. A small shriek left her lips as she jumped.

Carol's laugh filled the air, and her perfect smile was on her lips. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Therese sighed as she turned towards her lover. She smiled to herself when she saw Carol's red lipstick, and her mink coat. "I should put my clothes back on... I'll be back."

"Okay."

Therese left the room, finding her way back towards the master bedroom. After finding her clothes, and putting them on, she headed back to the living room.

They exited the apartment, and headed downstairs through the elevator. Carol got them a taxi, and they headed off to Therese's apartment. She still lived in the same one that she did when she met Carol, but the furniture in the home has gotten better with her now successful career.

They arrived to the building quickly, and Therese guided the older woman to her apartment. After she unlocked the door, they headed inside.

"I'll be right back." She said before going off to her bedroom.

Carol sat down on the sofa, and looked around. It was different from the first time she visited Therese, it was more elegant, not extreme, but it looked nice. The clack of heels brought Carol from her thoughts. She looked up to see small black heels, up long silky smooth legs, to a black button up dress with a color, with white lined pattern that looked thinning on the girl.

"You're gorgeous," Carol said as she stood up.

Therese looked down at herself as she blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

The blonde placed her finger under the younger one's chin, making her look up. "I mean it. You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on."

This comment made Therese blush harder than she already was. She tried not to smile like a fool, but her action her futile. Before she could thank her lover again, Carol kissed her softly.

"We should get going before breakfast turns to brunch."

* * *

 

Carol and Therese sat across from one another, looking at their menus. As usual, Therese had no idea what she wanted to order. She let a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked, not looking up from her menu.

"I don't know what to get."

"You have a problem with making decisions... don't you?"

The brunette looked up, a small frown on her lips. "Yes," she said honestly, although she wished she could have said no. It was one thing she hated about herself.

"Would you like me to pick for you?" Carol looked up, raising a brow towards the younger woman.

"Yes..."

"How about a simple stack of pancakes... or cinnamon sugar coffee cake?" The older woman asked as she read off from the menu. She felt like she was talking to a child, it reminded her of times with Rindy.

"I-I... uh..." she sighed. "I don't know."

"Okay, then you're getting pancakes," Carol said as she flipped the page to read over more items.

"Okay..."

Their waiter came back with their coffee, and took their orders, and then their menus. Once he left, the blonde looked across the table, seeing Therese sipping on her coffee with her eyes down at the table.

"My offer from last night still stands." She said, pulling the younger woman from her own world.

"Hm?"

"My offer... from last night. It still stands."

The brunette took a moment to think. At dinner Carol said something about wanting her to move in. "Oh!" She said once she realized. She let out a small sigh, and set down her coffee cup. "I think... maybe... I need some time to think about all this. Everything last night seemed to happen so quickly, that I didn't think very much. I mean, I don't mean it's a no. I just—"

"I understand," Carol said, cutting the girl's rambling off. "Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

"What are you plans for this afternoon?" The older woman asked, changing the subject.

"I have to be at work by one... I should be off around five or so, but afterward I'm free." Therese explained.

"Are your workdays always like this?"

"No. There's no real schedule to things. I have deadlines, but no actual time I have to be at work, unless I'm turning something in, go to a meeting, or I have to see someone about something."

"Sounds interesting."

"What about you?"

"The usual, nine to five, Monday thru Friday." Carol said before picking up her own coffee and taking a long sip.

"Oh... I hated that schedule at the toy store. I always felt I had to get up too early."

"I agree, but I'm used to getting up early because of Rindy."

Therese contemplated her next words. "How is she?"

"She's good..." Carol gave a forced smile before sighing, and returning back to her coffee.

Therese could tell that she chose the wrong thing to say, but instead of apologizing, she stayed silent. Before she had time to think about another topic, their food arrived, and they both thanked the waiter.

She looked down at her three pancakes staked on top of each other, and was thankful she chose it over the coffee cake. Their meal was mostly silent besides asking each other about their food, and talking to the waiter when he came by to check on them. After they were finished, Carol paid the bill, and they headed back outside onto the street.

Therese took a deep breath as they walked down the sidewalk. It was still silent between them, and she couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Carol asked as she lit a cigarette, and taking a deep drag off it.

"Asking about Rindy... I can tell it bothered you, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's just..." the blonde sighed, taking another drag. "A touchy subject. I guess everyone else knows not to ask or talk about it, so I don't. I haven't talked about her since I last saw her, and it wasn't a pleasant visit." She explained bittersweetly.

"I'm sorry..." Therese said softly as she looked down at her feet.

"Please, stop apologizing. It's okay. It's just how things are."

"Can I... can I asked what happened."

"Of course," Carol said before taking a puff and throwing the cigarette to the ground to stomp out. She took a deep breath, trying to swallow her emotions. "She's not interested in seeing me anymore... I'm sure Harge has told her what happened. It's her choice if she doesn't want to see me. I won't force it upon her."

"I..." the brunette stopped herself from apologizing again. "That's horrible."

"It's okay... it's just how things are. I spend most of my day at work, so that keeps me busy. After work, if I'm not having dinner with Abby, I either pick something up on the way home, or I make what I can at home."

"How often do you have dinner with Abby?" Therese asked.

Carol smiled to herself, sensing the jealousness in her lover's tone. "Three times a week. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But, on Fridays we go out. I'll probably be seeing less of her now. She's finally found a woman she finds intriguing enough to be her girlfriend." She said the last part, hoping it would calm the younger woman down.

Therese let out a small sigh in relief, but not loud enough for Carol to hear. "That sounds nice. I mean, not the seeing less of her, but—"

"I know what you mean," the blonde said softly. "Would you like to come with me sometime next week? Maybe Friday? We could all go out to dinner."

"I'd like that." Therese smiled before looking down at her watch to see half past eleven. "Shit..."

"What's wrong."

"I have to be at work in thirty minutes... I have to get a few things from my apartment before going." She said with a bit of annoyance in her tone. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. If you need to go, then go." Carol said as she stopped walking to hail a cab.

"Thank you," the younger woman said as she got inside the taxi. She looked up at Carol, "I didn't get your new number."

"I'll call you," the woman smiled before shutting the car door.


	3. Dinner

Over the week, Therese had seen Carol a few times after they were done with work, but she hadn't stayed the night again. They agreed to go to dinner with Abby and her new girlfriend, Mary.

Now that it was Friday, Therese was trying to figure out what to wear to dinner. Carol had told her that she would be picking her up at seven and to be ready. She had three outfits set out on her bed and looked at each of them several times. One was a navy blue dress with a flannel pattern, the second was a pair of black, high waisted pants with a white, short sleeved, button up, the last was a black dress that hugged her torso, and flared out at her hips. She had her makeup and hair already done, so all that was left was an outfit.

There was a knock at the door, and Therese's eyes went wide. She looked at the clock next to her bed, seeing it's only six-thirty. She tied the tie on her robe before walking through her small apartment to the door. She opened the door, and was greeted by Carol with her classic red lipstick makeup, a black coat, and she could see a bit of the woman's red dress underneath the coat.

She looked up into the blue-grey eyes she loved dearly, and sighed. "I'm almost ready."

"Are you sure?" Carol asked as she raised a brow towards the brunette.

"Yes, I just have to get dressed," she explained as she walked back to her room.

The older woman followed after her, wanting to see what she was going to wear tonight. As she entered the bedroom, she saw the three outfits, and remembered Therese's decision problem. She picked up the black dress and held it up to her lover.

"I like this one."

"You do?" Therese asked softly.

"Yes, let me see how it looks on you."

"Okay," she took the dressed and walked towards the bathroom to change.

"You know, I've seen you naked plenty of times... you don't have to hide yourself from me." Carol said softly.

"Right."

The girl took off her robe, showing off her black bra and underwear that seemed fairly see through besides the lace pattern. Carol couldn't help but look, and smirk to herself.

"Do you plan on staying over tonight?"

Therese pulled on the dress before looking at her lover. "Only if you don't mind. I even packed a bag. I just assumed that was the plan."

The blonde walked closer to the younger woman, zipping up the back of the dressed, and looking her up and down. "Of course that's okay." She smiled before leaning down to kiss lover.

Therese smiled into the kiss, and pulled away, looking into blue eyes. "That's good... I want to stay with you more often. Not just on the weekends."

"Have you decided what your answer is for my offer?"

"I think so..." Therese pulled away completely, and grabbed a pair of heels from her closet. "I... I want to live with you. I want to be around you all the time. Coming back here over the week was miserable for me. I love sleeping in your arms. I love waking up next to you, when your still in bed that is." She smiled and walked back over to the blonde. "I love _you_."

"I love you too, darling. This makes me very happy. I've wanted you to live with me since I moved there, but I thought it was impossible."

Therese looked towards the clock, seeing 6:48. "We should probably get going."

"We still gave ten minutes. I came early for a reason," Carol said and sat down on her lover's bed, motioning for her to do the same.

The brunette sat down, looking at Carol to continue speaking.

"I've never officially asked you to be my girlfriend. This was before you even said yes to moving in, but I want to make that official even though we've done pretty much everything girlfriends/lovers do."

Therese's lips turned up into a smile. "I'd love to."

The older woman smiled as well, she kissed the girl before standing up, and taking her hand. "Now we can go. I'm sure Abby and Mary are already there. She's early to everything."

Therese smiled, she couldn't be happier in this moment.

The arrived to the restaurant, seeing Abby and her girlfriend standing outside the door. Carol took Therese by the hand as they walked up, not having a care in the world if anyone saw. She didn't have the same worries as she used to.

"You two look amazing," Abby smiled.

"Thank you," the both said.

"Therese, this is Mary. Mary, this is Therese, Carol's girlfriend."

Therese looked the woman up and down. Red hair, blue eyes, plump lips, thin, tall. If it wasn't for the red hair she looked a lot like Carol.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Mary said as she extended out her hand.

Therese shook her hand, "You too." She said shyly, she didn't care for meeting new people, but she felt it was okay since Carol knew her.

They all stepped inside, and were taken to a table where a bottle of wine sat. Carol and Therese sat on one side, while Abby and Mary sat on the other.

Therese looked over the menu, and sighed softly. She didn't want to show the other couple her horrid problems. She looked towards Carol who was sipping on her wine. The blonde looked towards her and could see it in her eyes. She looked down at the menu, reading over a few items. She held up the menu slightly so Abby and Mary couldn't see. She pointed towards the chicken parmesan. Therese gave a soft nod, and they both set their menus down.

When their waiter came back, Abby and Mary gave their orders first, and Carol ordered for Therese, which made her a little mad, but let it go, knowing she would have stuttered and felt as if she made a fool of herself.

Therese was deep in thought when she felt Carol elbow her arm. "Hm?" She looked at the blonde.

"Mary asked you a question, darling."

Therese turned towards the redhead. "I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"It's okay, hun. Abby told me you're working as a photographer. What do you take pictures of?"

"Oh... just about anything I can. Lately, it's been whatever I'm asked of from work." She explained.

"You remember that picture of Rindy and I you said you liked?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Mary nodded.

"Therese took that about a year ago."

"Well, by that picture you seem very good."

"Thank you," the youngest woman of the group smiled, and looked down as she felt herself blush.

"Maybe next time you two come over Therese can show you some of her newer work." Carol said with a smile, looking towards her girlfriend. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes... I have a new portfolio. Most of those are skylines and buildings."

"I bet they're amazing." The blonde smiled.

"I wouldn't say amazing, but my editor likes them."

Before anyone could say anything their waiter came back with their meals. During the dinner they held small-talk conversations, but nothing interesting, at least to Therese's standards.

By the end of their meal, they waiter came back, and asked if they wanted dessert, to which they all said no.

Abby let out a small laugh, "I almost said something I shouldn't have."

"What would that be?" Carol asked as she raised her brow.

"That there's better dessert at home."

"Abby!" Both Carol and Mary scolded her, while Therese let out a small laugh.

"See, Therese thinks it's funny." Abby smiled cheekily.

"It is," the girl said softly.

Carol rolled her eyes as the waiter came back with two tickets, one for each couple. Carol paid her and Therese while Abby paid for her and Mary. After they were given change back, and argued how much to leave for a tip, the women headed outside to part ways.

"It was lovely to meet you, Therese." Mary smiled as she walked off with Abby.

"You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. This one was getting far too long, so I split it into two. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.


	4. More Firsts to Come

Once Carol and Therese got into a taxi, the brunette leaned against her lover. “Thank you for dinner it was lovely.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Carol said softly, and placed her hand on the girl’s knee, softly stroking the skin just under the end of her dress.

“Don’t do that,” Therese said in a whisper.

“Why?”

“It tickles,” she giggled softly before pulling the skirt of her dress down.

“Is that why you giggle so much?” The blonde teased.

Therese looked out the window, trying not to smile, “Maybe.”

“Where else are you ticklish?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Carol moved towards her lover, whispering into her ear, “I bet I can find out.” She lowered her voice, which sent a shiver down the girl’s spine and right between her thighs.

Therese said nothing, and kept her eyes on the window, knowing if she looked at Carol, she would want to kiss her. But, she knew she couldn’t do that, especially not in the back of a cab.

As soon as the taxi came to a stop, Carol quickly paid the man, and pulled her girlfriend from the car. They made their way to the elevator, and as soon as the doors shut, Carol kissed her lover deeply, passionately.

“Carol,” Therese moaned, but pulled away. “Not here…”

“You don’t sound very convincing, my dear.” She smirked as she held the girl’s chin between her thumb and finger.

Before the younger woman could get another word out, the elevator doors opened again. She and Carol walked down the hall towards the apartment. After unlocking the door, the blonde pulled Therese inside, and kicked the door shut as their lips met in a heated embrace.

As they walked to the bedroom clothes were thrown to the floor. Coats, shoes, dresses, bras, underwear. They came to the bedroom completely nude. Therese was walking backwards until her knees hit the bed, and she fell back. Carol climbed above her, never wanting to lose her touch.

Therese had in her mind that she wanted to please Carol for once. She never had the opportunity before, but her mind became fuzzy when she was kissed in the elevator.

She felt Carol’s hand slowly running down her sternum, stomach, and stopping just before her center. “Carol,” she said as she grabbed the woman’s hand.

The blonde looked up slightly confused, “Yes?”

“I-I want…” Therese sighed. “I want to please you. I haven’t really done that yet. Will you let me?”

That perfect smile Therese loved so much showed up on Carol’s red lips. She nodded before lying down next to her lover, “Of course.”

Therese bit her lip as she climbed on top of the older woman. She looked down at her with lust filled eyes. “I’m not really sure what I’m doing,” she said shyly.

“I’ll guide you.”

The brunette leaned down, kissing Carol’s lips tenderly. It was defiantly a different feeling to be on top, to be able to feel like the dominate one.

Her lips trailed kisses down the woman’s jawline, to her neck, and down to her chest. She stopped for a second, admitting her girlfriend’s breast. She knew Carol didn’t see herself the way she did, but she was truly beautiful, she was an angel sent straight from heaven for her.

“Therese,” Carol said deeply.

The girl was pulled from her thoughts, “I’m sorry… I was thinking.”

“What’s on your mind?” She asked as her hands slowly slide up and down the younger one’s thighs.

“About how beautiful you are. You’re stunning. You’re an angel.”

Carol couldn’t help up smile. “You’re the angel,” she gave the girl’s thighs a small squeeze. “And, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Therese said before kissing her blonde lover once more.

Her lips fell back to Carol’s chest, and she took one of her perked buds in her mouth, softly circling it with her tongue, and gently sucking.

“Oh,” Carol moaned, tangling one of her hands in Therese’s hair, holding her close.

The brunette switched to the other, repeating her actions. Once she pulled away, she moved south. She left kisses along the way, until she settles between the woman’s legs. She looked up, seeing Carol looking right back at her with her love clouded grey eyes. She gave a soft nod towards the girl.

Therese kissed up each thigh, slowly making her way closer and closer to Carol’s center.

“Therese, please,” the blonde breathed out.

She leaned forward, tested herself as she used the tip of her tongue to glide up her lover’s slit. That earned a gaspy moan from the older woman. She felt Carol’s hand on the back of her head, lightly gripping her hair. She repeated this action, and ran her tongue over the woman’s clit, which got her a louder moan.

Therese found a small part of her that was confident about this, and she did what she knew she liked herself, and circled her lover’s clit, slowly of course, she didn’t want to do this too quickly. Her tongue wandered lower, and she found herself loving the taste of Carol’s arousal. Her tongue started working faster, flicking against the woman’s bundle of nerves, and she took the bud between her lips, softly sucking and nibbling.

Carol felt like she was in heaven. Her hips bucked as Therese quickened her pace, sucking harder, and lapping up her essence. Her grip of the girl’s hair became tighter, holding her in place, never wanting to lose this feeling. She felt herself coming near her end.

Therese could tell her lover was about to explode with her orgasm. It was becoming harder to hold Carol’s hips down, and her thighs were tightening around her head. She loved this, being in this position, being able to show Carol just how much she loved her.

The blonde’s back arched sharply off the bed, and her grip of the girl’s head was hard, but Therese found the hard tug turn her one even more. She could hear Carol’s breathing quicken as a few curses fell from her lips, and her own name.

Therese slowed down for a moment, letting her lover come down from her high, but as soon as Carol seemed to recuperate, she started again, never wanting to leave this moment. Along with lapping up her lover’s climax, she continued to assault her clit. She could feel the muscles in Carol’s thighs twitch with each flick of her tongue.

She moved one of her hands up to the older woman’s center, she didn’t quite know what she was doing, but it felt right. She started with one finger, to which Carol gasped loudly. Then, another and built up a rhythm to her liking. Her fingers moved in unison with her tongue.

Carol’s breathing was ragged as she tried to keep up with the younger woman. She felt another orgasm approaching quickly. Therese’s mouth was the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced. Her thoughts about the girl’s magnificent mouth came to a halt as her breathing hitched in her throat, and as she felt the girl curl her fingers within her.

“Therese!” She cried out in pleasure as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her mind fell blank other than the pleasure quaking through ever nerve within her.

The brunette was proud of herself, not one, but two times she made Carol cum. She thought about going for one more, but her hair got a sharp tug, and she knew she had to pull away. She was pulled back up to meet Carol’s euphoric dazed smile.

“My angel,” the older woman sighed, brushing her finger over Therese’s cheek. “You’re incredible.”

Therese smiled to herself, and laid down next to her lover. She stared at her, watching as her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath. She leaned in a little to press a kiss against Carol’s neck.

“Thank you for letting me do that.”

The woman turned her head, the same smile on her lips. “No, thank you… that was… I don’t think there’s a word for how amazing that way.”

“Really?” Therese bit her lip in excitement.

“Yes,” Carol turned her whole body, and kissed the girl softly, tasting herself on the other’s lips. “You’re a natural.” She could see how proud Therese was of herself. “Don’t ever doubt yourself. You didn’t need my help.”

“I-I wasn’t sure at first.”

“Well, you seemed to have figured that out quickly.”

They leaned into one another again, and shared another kiss; they could feel the love and the passion behind it. “I love you, Carol.”

“And, I love you, my angel.” She smiled, and brought the duvet over top of them. “Get some sleep now.”

Therese just nodded, knowing that she was completely exhausted from her accomplishment.


	5. Rindy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not finished with the novel yet, so I'm not sure how old Rindy is, or if it's even mentioned, but I know she's older than she is in the movie. For the story I'm trying to fall between those two ages, so around seven or eight.

Therese was awaken by Carol lightly shaking her shoulders. "Therese, darling wake up, please."

"Hm?" The brunette's brows furrowed.

"I need you to get up."

She sits up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Harge... he called me. Rindy wants to see me."

Therese's eyes open wide. "Shit..."

"That's exactly what I said." Carol said as she stood from the bed.

The younger woman looked at her lover, seeing her dressed for the day. "What does this mean?"

"I-I'm not sure... I hate to say this, but I think it'd be best if you go home for a while. I'm sorry, but if Harge sees you here, or if Rindy says anything to him, my rights to see her are provoked." Carol voice was soft, and shaky. She was scared to death.

"Okay," Therese nodded and got out of bed. As much as she hated this, she knew she couldn't dare me between Carol and Rindy again.

She started to get dressed, and packing up her things. She headed for the front door and sighed. Before she could open the door, Carol wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I know this was supposed be our weekend. As soon as they leave I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Therese, look at me." The girl looked up at her lover. "I love you, my sweet angel."

"I love you too. I should leave before they get here."

The older woman leaned down to kiss her gently. "I'll call you." She said before letting her go.

Therese nodded before leaving. As she walked out of the building she saw Harge's car park. She quickly made her way down the street before getting a taxi.

Carol was pacing around the room as she waited for a knock on the door. She didn't know why Rindy was so insistent on seeing her today. Part of her hated sending Therese home, but part of her missed her daughter.

The knock came, and the woman opened the door, immediately being hugged at her torso. She leaned down and smiled. "Oh, my darling girl, I have missed you." She said and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you too, Mom." Rindy smiled.

Carol looked at Harge and stepped aside, letting him in. She saw a bag he was holding, and furrowed her brows. They said nothing of spending the night.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked.

"No." He said dully.

"Do you have apple juice?" Rindy asked softly.

Carol smiled, "I do!"

She walked into the kitchen, and the brunette girl followed. She noticed that Rindy had grown at least four inches since the last time she saw her. She filled up a small glass with the juices and handed it over.

"Do you think you can sit at the table while I talk to your father?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Carol kissed the top of the girl's head before walking off to Harge who was looking out the window. "Is she staying the night?"

"She wants to."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The man turned, "Don't you want to see your daughter? It's been five months, Carol."

"I know how long it's been. Trust me, I know. And, yes I want to see her, I was just surprised. That's all." She explained roughly.

"Did you have plans?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Were they with Abby?" He asked, obviously still jealous.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "No, and this is not the time to talk about that. You know it's over. She's seeing somebody anyhow."

"Are you?"

"Are you?" She shot back.

"No. How could I be with someone when I still think about you." He said.

"Oh, good God. Don't start this. Get over it, Harge."

He let out an angry sigh. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I am."

"Who?"

"Harge, stop or I will make you leave. Why don't you go?"

He handed over Rindy's bag, and went over to their daughter to tell her bye. Once he left, Carol took the bag to the spare bedroom. She walked back into the kitchen to see Rindy sitting with an empty glass.

"I'm done."

"I see that." The mother smiled. "What do you want to do?" She asked and took the glass to wash.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you. I've missed you."

Carol smiled again, and sat across her daughter. "I've missed you too. How about we go out? I can take you to go get ice cream, if you want."

"It's to cold for ice cream, Mom." The brunette chuckled, warming Carol's heart.

"What about hot chocolate?"

"Okay!"

"Alright. Let me go get my coat. Is it okay if I make a call before we leave?"

Rindy nodded, and her mother left the room.

Carol went into her bedroom, and grabbed the phone. She dialed Therese's number and waited. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hello, Carol?"

"It's me."

"That's was quick."

"There's a problem." Carol said softly, not wanting Rindy to hear.

"What's wrong? What kind of problem?"

"Rindy's staying the night. Harge just dropped her off. I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

Therese sighed, "It's okay. Maybe next weekend."

"No maybes about it, angel. I'll make it work. Next weekend it's only you any I, I promise."

"Okay," Therese's voice chirped up, and Carol could hear her smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll call you again tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

With that they hung up. Carol stood from her bed, and grabbed her coat from the closet. She started to walk out of her room, and saw Rindy standing outside.

"Who did you call?"

"It's not polite to impose on other's privacy." Carol said before putting her hand on the girl's back and leading her to the living room.

"But... you said 'I love you.' Who did you talk to?"

The mother sighed, knowing she wouldn't get out of this one. "A friend."

"Who? Aunt Abby?"

"No," Carol shook her head.

"Do I know them?"

"Uh... yes, but I don't think you'll remember her." She said, hoping that was enough.

"Why not?"

"Well, you only met her once, and it was short..."

They walked out of the apartment and to the elevator. "What's her name, Mommy? Why won't you tell me?"

Carol wanted to say the truth, but she couldn't. Before she could think of a lie, something slipped out. "Your father doesn't like her... I can't talk about her."

"Like he doesn't like Aunt Abby?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

"Has he said anything about her?" Carol asked, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"A little."

"What did he say?"

"That she's bad... that she's not okay in the head." Rindy said.

Carol shook her head in disbelief. "That's not true."

"Then why doesn't he like her?"

The elevator finally opened, and mother grabbed her daughter's hand to walk out of the building. "Let's get that got cocoa, okay?"

"Okay," Rindy sighed.

The coffee shop was right down the street from Carol's apartment building, so it didn't take long to get there. When they arrived, Carol led her daughter over to the counter.

"Do you want a pastry?" Carol asked.

"Please."

"What do you want?"

"Coffee cake." The girl answered.

The mother smiled, and nodded. "Okay," she turned towards the cashier and gave their order before sitting down at a table near the window.

"Mom?" Rindy asked.

"Yes, my sweet girl?"

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Who? My friend?" Carol asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

The mother sighed, and waited until the waitress came over their their food and drinks. "Thank you," she smiled at the woman before turning back to her daughter. "She's very nice."

"What else?"

"Well, she's a really good friend to me... she might live with me soon."

"Really?" Rindy smiled as she ate her coffee cake.

"Mhm. Would you be okay with that?"

"I think so. But, Mom, who is she?"

Carol sighed, not sure if she should say or not. "Do you remember Therese?"

"The photograph lady?" The brunette girl asked, making her mother smile.

"Yes."

"Yeah, she was nice."

"I think so too."

"Why doesn't Daddy like her?"

The blonde woman looked out the window as she placed her chin on her hand. "The same reasons why he doesn't like Aunt Abby."

"She's sick in the head?"

"No... neither of them are, but a lot of people think that."

"Why?"

"Aren't you full of questions today," the mother laughed nervously. "I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"Why not now?" Rindy pouted.

"Because, I don't think you'll fully understand... and I don't want your father to be upset with me. I already don't see you, and he'll make sure I never do."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She sighed.

"Don't be sorry, baby. It's okay. Just... not now, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded.

___

After Rindy was put to bed, and asleep, Carol retired to her room and called Therese.

"Hello?"

"Therese."

"Carol," Therese's voice seemed happy.

Carol took a sip of her wine. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I wish you could have been here today, even if Rindy was here."

The brunette sighed, twirling the phone cord around her finger. "Me too..."

"She shouldn't be here long tomorrow. Like I said, I'll call you to come over."

"I know. How did it go?"

"It was good. She asked a lot of questions."

"What about?"

The older woman took another sip of her wine before setting the glass on the night stand. "She heard me talk to you. I didn't know... she asked who I called, I told her just a friend. I know if I say too much she might tell Harge. I finally ended up telling her it was you... she remembers you, and called you the photograph lady."

Therese let out a small laugh. "What else?"

"I told her you'd be moving in with me. I asked her if she'd be okay with it."

"Is she?"

"She said I think so... which means yes. She not really that good at communicating sometimes... she's learned that from me." Carol explained lowly.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was still married to Harge, I dodged questions, I didn't really give a straight answer... I had to hide what I was really feeling."

"I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

"It's okay, and what did I tell you about apologizing so much?" Carol raised a brow as she smirked.

"Right... sorry. I mean... fuck—"

"I'm just teasing you, angel." She laughed. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Therese sighed, "Me too. I love sleeping in your arms. I love being with you ever chance I can. I love what we always do before sleeping. You make me feel incredible. I'll miss that tonight."

Carol sighed, "Me too, darling."

"Mom?" A small voice said outside Carol's door.

"Damn... Rindy needs me. I'll call you in the morning. I love you, my darling angel."

"Okay, I love you too."

The blonde set the phone down, and got off the bed. She opened the door to see Rindy with her small blanket around her shoulders, looking up at her. Carol crouched down to the ground, and ran her fingers though the girl's hair.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course, come on."


	6. Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. When I originally wrote this chapter, the update wasn't saved, so I had to start over, and I didn't realize it was gone until a few days ago. I have something set up for the next two, so hopefully those will be up quicker than this one was.   
> This chapter is a bit different than other, and I hope it makes sense to add a bit more depth into their relationship.

Therese walked to the elevator. After getting off on the right floor, she made her way down the hall to Carol’s apartment. She knocked on the door and waited.

Carol walked from the kitchen to the door with a smile on her face. Rindy had left with Harge an hour ago, and told Therese she could finally come over. She opened the door, finding the younger woman in a pair of black trousers, a white button up that was tucked into her pants, and a black jacket. She had a small bag in her hands, which Carol knew was her overnight bag.

“You look stunning. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in pants before, unless they were pajamas.”

“Thank you,” the brunette blushed lightly.

Carol stepped aside, letting the woman inside. As the door shut, she leaned down to kiss her lover.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Therese said softly, and moved her bag from one hand to the other.

“I can take that to the bedroom if you want.”

“It’s okay, I can take it.” The younger woman said before walking down the hall. She set the bag next to the dresser, and back into the living room. She looked towards the kitchen to see Carol on the phone. She stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“I’ll ask… hold on.” The blonde said before turning. When she spotted Therese, she smiled. “Abby and Mary are having a small get together. Would you like to go?’

“I didn’t bring anything nice to wear except for my work clothes for tomorrow.”

“What you’re wearing now is perfect,” the older woman smiled.

“Okay, then yes.”

“Yes, we’ll be there. What time?” Carol turned back around. “Alright, see you two then.” After hanging up, she turned back toward her lover.

“What time?’

“Eight, but it won’t be long since everyone has work tomorrow.”

“Okay, what kind of get together is this?”

“Just a few of our friends. Some of mine and Abby’s, and some of her and Mary’s.”

“Oh, okay.”

The blonde walked toward the shorter woman, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “We’ve got some time before we have to be there,” she smirked.

Therese stood on her tip toes, kissing the other woman softly. “As much as I would love that, I know we’ll never make it to that party once we start.”

Carol sighed, knowing she was right. “Okay, why don’t I make us a late lunch? Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“What do you want?” she asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

“Anything is fine with me,” Therese said as she walked over to the table, and sat down.

“How’s a salad? It’s really only one of the things I know how to make that doesn’t involve the stove, and burning myself somehow.” Carol laughed as she gathered the items she needed.

“I can cook sometime… if you’d like me to.”

“You know how to cook?”

“A bit… not much, but some breakfast and a few dinner meals.” Therese explained.

“I’ll have to take you up on that offer sometime.” Carol grinned towards her girlfriend before putting together the salad. “What do you want to drink?”

“Water is fine.”

The older woman grabbed two glasses of water, set them on the table, then two bowls of salad, and placed the dressing on the side.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

For a moment, it was silent between them, and Carol thought about something to talk about. “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

Therese looked up, and tried to think. “What do you want to know?”

“What was your childhood looked like?”

The girl looked back down at her food, thinking for a moment. She pondered if she wanted to tell the truth or not. “There’s not much to say.”

“Why?”

Therese gulp, “I…” she sighed softly. “My father died when I was six… my mother hates me, and I hate her.” She felt a hand on her own, and looked to see Carol’s red painted thumbnail slowly rubbing over the back of her hand.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s okay. I just… well, I don’t talk about it. No one really knows.”

“You can always talk to me, if you want to.” Carol offered a warm, loving smile.

“Thank you… just, not right now. I don’t feel like crying, and ruining lunch.”

“You would never ruin anything, but I understand.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Carol and Therese walked hand in hand into Abby’s home. There was light music playing from a record playing in the living room, people and couples mingling, drinks on tables, mini plates being passed around with food on them, and the sound of chatter was louder than anything else.

Carol could feel her lover grip her hand tighter as they walked through people. She looked over, and gave a reassuring smile.

They walked into the kitchen where Abby and Mary were with drinks in hand. The two couples smiled at each other, Mary walked over to them with two beers.

“Do either of you want something stronger than a beer?”

“Martini?” the older woman asked while Therese gladly took the beer.

“I’ll ask Abby to whip one up for you.”

“Thank you.”

When Abby was told that Carol wanted one of her classic martinis, she made her one, and extra for a few more drinks. A couple that was friends with Carol and Abby came by to talk. They looked similar to Carol and Therese, tall blonde and a shorter brunette, with a slight age gap.

“So you must be Therese.” The blonde said with a smile.

“Yes,” she smiled back.

“I’m Helen, and this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth.”

“I go by Liz. It’s nice to meet you.” The other brunette said as she extended out her hand.

Therese gave it a shake, “You too.”

“We’ve heard a lot about you.” Helen said.

“You have?” She asked, looking up at Carol curiously.

“Yes, Carol speaks highly of you.”

“Oh?”

“She’s mentioned that you’re someone she deeply cares about and loves.” Liz nodded in agreement.

Therese raised a brow towards her lover. “Is that so?”

“Oh, yes,” Liz laughed, seeing that Carol was obviously nervous over the fact that Therese now knew she talked so much about her.

“What else had Carol told you about me?”

“Only that you seem to be one of the greatest photographers, and that you’re the most gorgeous woman she’s ever laid eyes.”

It was Therese who was blushing this time. “Oh.”

“Well, she was right.” Both Helen and Liz teased.

The brunette blushed harder as she looked down at the beer in her hands. “Oh,” she repeated.

“She is, isn’t she?” Carol smirked.

“Yes.”

From where Mary and Abby stood a few feet away, Mary saw Therese’s discomfort about being the center of attention when it came to being ‘gorgeous.’ She walked over, and wrapped her arm around Therese’s shoulders. “Hey, want another beer? Or even something stronger?”

“Sure.”

As the two walked off, Carol watched, slightly annoyed by the fact that the redhead pulled her lover away in the middle of a conversation. She watched them while Helen and Liz talked to each other.

“I thought maybe you needed a rescue,” Mary laughed as she looked through the various alcohol bottles she and Abby had.

“I did, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How’s a glass of scotch sound?”

“Sounds lovely, but water it down.”

“Okay,” Mary smiled as she poured the alcohol and watered it down. “There you go, hun.”

“Thank you, again. I love Carol, don’t get me wrong, but I just wish she wouldn’t…”

“Make you the center of attention? Or for her friends to do so?”

“Yes,” the brunette nodded.

“Abby tends to do the same with me. I know she loves me, but sometimes she’s overzealous of the whole thing.”

“I think it’s because we’re finally… official, I guess you can say, as to before when we were a secret.”

“I heard.”

“Did Abby tell you?” she asked before sipping on her drink.

“Yes, she told me because she didn’t want me to bring up anything that was a touchy subject between you two.”

Therese just nodded. She looked over at Carol who was staring right back at her. She could see something she had never seen before behind those icy blue hues.

“Excuse me,” she said before walking back over to her lover. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” the older woman drank the last of her martini, and walked over to the counter for a refill.

Therese followed after her, setting down her glass next to the blonde’s. “What’s wrong?” she asked again.

“Nothing… I’m overreacting.”

The brunette leaned her back against the counter, and looked into her lover eyes once more. “Are you jealous?”

Carol didn’t answer. She didn’t want to admit it.

“It’s okay if you are, but you have no reason to be.”

She looked into those loving green eyes, and sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

“What do you tell me about apologizing?” Therese teased with a smile.

“Oh, whatever.” The older woman chuckles as she filled her glass.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Therese met a few more of their friends, and found out that everyone at the party was gay or bisexual. She learned that parties like these were more common than she thought. Carol and Abby usually held one once a month to see all their friends that they might not see anywhere else.


	7. Downtime

It took another week before Therese could start moving into Carol's apartment. She gave her landlord the notice, and that she would be out by the end of the month. Every day for nearly two weeks, Carol would come over to help pack things, and bring the boxes to her apartment.

Therese felt like even though she made a life for herself while she was separated from Carol, this was her new start. Her and Carol, that was her new start in life, not work, but with the love of her life finally being a permanent part of her life.

The end of the month came sooner than they both thought, and Therese stood in her now empty apartment while Carol took the last box down to the car. She looked around, nearly speechless that this was all true, it was real now.

"Are you ready?" She heard from behind her.

The girl turned with a smile on her face, "I am."

They walked downstairs, and to Carol's car, which held the last few boxes of her things.

As Carol drove, she grabbed her lover's hand, squeezing it tight. "Thank you for this."

"What are you thanking me for?" Therese asked.

"Moving in with me."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I want to do this. I want to be with you all of the time."

A perfect smile spread across the blonde's lips, in this moment she couldn't be happier.

For those few weeks every time a new box came they tried to unpack, but it was taking longer than either of them wanted. After bringing up the last few boxes from the car, they looked around the living room, seeing ten boxes on the floor, two in the kitchen and there were a few more in the bedroom.

Carol let out a loud sigh, "Let's get started."

Therese walked over to the record player, and put on their favorite record. As time passed, and records were changed, things in the home started to come together. Their two styles mixed perfectly. Carol took down some of her things, to put Therese's in its place.

More of the girl's photographs were hung up, and she was pleased with how ecstatic Carol was over each and every one of them. A few were placed in the living room, two in their bedroom, and one in the spare.

Some of the overflow of Therese's things were being thrown into the spare bedroom, until they could find a place of use for the item.

It took the whole weekend for them to finish everything up, put everything in a place, and put all of her clothes into the closet and dresser. And by Sunday night they were exhausted to the point of falling asleep on the sofa together.

Carol woke, feeling a body on top of hers. Her eyes slowly opened, and she glanced down to see the girl's brunette hair over her face and a faint smile on her lips as she slept. This was Carol's favorite part of their mornings, seeing Therese in her most relaxed state. She truly did look like the angel Carol saw her as.

The woman could see a faint amount of sunlight coming though the living room curtains, and knew it was getting close to the time that she needed to wake up. She kissed the top of her lover's head.

"Therese, honey, I need you to wake up."

A small grunt came from the other woman's lips.

Carol laughed softly, "Angel, I need you to get up at least. I need to make a pot of coffee, and get ready for work."

Therese, very slowly, got off her girlfriend enough to allow her to stand. As soon at the older woman was off the couch, she substituted her body with a pillow.

Carol grabbed the throw blanket, and put it over the girl. She smiled to herself as she walked towards the kitchen. She set up the coffee maker, and made her way into their bedroom to get her outfit ready, and then take a shower.

Therese woke to the smell of coffee, and Carol's divine perfume. Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw Carol sitting on the coffee table in front of her with a coffee mug in her hands.

"How long have you been there?"

"Well, good morning to you too, darling." The older woman chuckled.

Therese gave a weak grin. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I was just about to wake you. I'm headed off to work."

"What time is it?"

"Eight fifteen."

"Okay," she sighed and laid her head back on the pillow.

"I'll leave your coffee cup here on the table. I'll be home around five."

"Okay."

Carol stood, and set the mug in her place. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Therese's forehead. The girl leaned up to capture her lips is a soft but passionate kiss.

"I'll see you later, darling." The older woman said as she walked towards the door.

"I love you," Therese's sleepy tone said.

"I love you too, my angel."

Therese was off today, and was thankful for that. It gave her time to set up a few other things, mostly her photography things she told her boss she was going to look over during the weekend, but didn't have the chance to.

Hours passed, and the coffee pot was empties. Therese stopped to make herself something to eat, and ended up just making herself a sandwich because she was too involved in overlooking the stills to her new project.

As she stared at the film that was ready to be developed, she thought. She set her sandwich back onto its plate, and went into the spare bedroom to grab her drawing pad, and a box of pencils. She then returned back to the living room, and sat on the floor. She started sketching out her ideas, finding that they fit perfecting with her photographs. She ripped the pages from the pad, and stuck them into a folder to take to work tomorrow afternoon.

The brunette went back to the kitchen to grab her sandwich, and stood there, looking at a picture of herself and Carol. After she finished her meal she cleaned up, and returned to the living room. She picked a record from the collection and placed it on the player before returning to her spot on the floor in front of the coffee table.

She grabbed one of her pencils and started drawing. She got lost in her work, and the record stopped, but she didn't care. As time passed she was becoming happy with her work. Every detail was coming into place just how she wanted it to.

She was so wrapped up in her drawing, that she didn't hear the door open behind her. Carol had returned from work earlier than she expected. She walked over to Therese, noticing that whatever she was doing kept her occupied enough to not notice her. She glanced over the woman's shoulder, seeing the sketch pad, numerous pencils, and her face drawn out on the paper. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she saw how detailed the picture looked.

She waited until Therese set down her pencil to say, "Therese."

The younger woman jumped slightly, and looked up to see her lover hovering over her. "I'm not done yet."

"It's beautiful." Carol smiled.

"But, it's not done." She pouted. She didn't want Carol to see it until she was done with the picture.

The older woman walked around the table, and sat on the couch. "You can finish it."

Therese grabbed the next pencil she needed, and started back at her work. She wasn't used to having a pair of eyes on her as she worked, but she didn't complain over it.

Carol watched her, it was incredible to her that Therese was doing all this without a picture to reference to, and never once looked up at her to see if she had forgotten anything. She never knew that Therese had a knack for drawing.

It didn't take long before Therese set down her pencil, and wiped away the smudges from the bottom of the page. She leaned back as she stared at the picture, making sure everything was perfect; from every small crease to every stand of hair. Once she was satisfied, she turned the sketch pad toward Carol.

The woman picked it up, and looked it over. She smiled, and looked back to Therese. "How come I didn't know you could draw?"

"I guess it never came up."

"This is incredible. I'm still shocked that you didn't need a reference picture."

"I have plenty in my head." Therese said. "Next time maybe I'll ask you to model for me."

"Oh really?" Carol raised a brow.

"It'll look better."

"Therese, this is already perfect. I don't see how this could look any better."

The brunette got up, and sat next to her lover. "You think?"

"I'm sure of it."

She smiled softly before resting her head against Carol's shoulder. "How was work?"

"The usual. Nothing interesting happened."

"Did you make a sale?"

"A few."

"That's always good."

"What did you do besides draw me?"

"I looked over some of my film that will be developed tomorrow. I wanted to make sure everything was there. I sketched out some other things. That's originally what I was working on, but when I was done, I ate and stared at that picture of us near the kitchen. I started to think, and I came back in here, and just started drawing. It's been a while since I've drawn anything that wasn't for work." Therese explained.

"What else have you drawn?"

"I don't have anything anymore, but I used to draw ideas for different things, like buildings that I wanted to photograph, people, and just random things."

"Well, you're amazing at it, and should draw more often." Carol smiled.

"As long as you're my muse." The brunette smiled before turning her head to give her lover a soft kiss.


	8. Photograph Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took this idea from a comment a lovely commenter said. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am.

Rindy requested to see Carol again, and not just Carol but also Therese was worried about this visit. When Rindy last came, Carol told her Therese would be living with her soon, but now that it's true, she wasn't sure how the girl would take it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" Therese asked as she sat on the sofa.

"Of course I'm sure. I'll be back with Rindy in thirty minutes or so... please, done leave." Carol said as she grabbed her keys.

"I won't," she sighed. "I promise."

The blonde left the apartment, and then the building to her car. She drove to Harge's new home. Upon arrival, she saw Rindy standing outside with her bag. Like last time, she was to stay over.

Carol parked her car, and got out. She walked up to the house, giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "Is your father avoiding me again?"

"No. He has... company."

"Oh," she said in a surprised tone. "Okay, well, let's get going."

Carol grabbed Rindy's bag, placing it into the backseat before getting into the driver's seat, and driving back to the apartment.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you seeing someone? I mean, the way Daddy sees Linda?" Rindy asked.

"How does your father see her?"

"Dates... they go on dates. Sometimes she spends the night." She explained.

Carol raised her brow at the information. Harge told her he wasn't seeing anyone, and if this was new... it was moving quickly.

"Oh..."

"Well, are you?"

"I am." The mother answered simply.

"Who? What's he like? Can I meet him?" Rindy asked quickly.

Carol gripped the steering wheel harder. She hated how people just assumed, but she knew Rindy didn't know any better.

"Maybe one day... do you remember how I said a friend of mine might be moving in with me?"

"The photograph lady?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's moved in. She'll be there when we get home... hopefully."

"Okay."

Another block, and Carol parked the car. She grabbed Rindy's bag, and took her upstairs. As the door unlocked, Therese looked up, feeling her heart start to race.

Carol opened the door for her daughter, and the girl walked in first. She and Therese locked eyes, and she smiled. Therese smiled back through her anxiety and nerves.

"Hi," the smaller brunette said.

"Hello."

"Take your bag to the room," Carol said as she handed her daughter her bag.

"Okay," Rindy said before walking off.

Therese started to think about the bedroom situation, and the panic within her got worse. Carol could see it on her lover's face, and sat down next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"The bedroom... where will I sleep?"

"In our room, like usual." Carol said softly, and her voice soothed the other woman enough to think clearly.

"What will Rindy think?"

"I don't think she'll think anything of it."

"What if she tells Harge?" Therese bit her lip for a moment. "I don't want to cause that again..."

"Therese stop it, please. I'll talk to her, okay?"

The brunette gave a soft nod. She watched as Carol stood from the sofa, and left the room.

The woman walked around the corner to see Rindy unpacking some of her things. "Rindy, can I speak to you about something?"

The girl looked up, and nodded. She sat down on the bed, and her mother sat across from her at the edge of the bed. "Okay?"

"Do you remember how in the car I told you I was seeing someone?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how your father told you that Aunt Abby was sick?"

"Yes...?" She gave a confused look.

"She's not, like I told you. He thinks that because Abby likes women instead of men. Do you know what I mean?"

"She's a lesbian?"

"How do you know that word?"

"I've heard a few kids at school say it. That girls who like girls are lesbians." Rindy explained.

"Okay, that's true. She's a lesbian."

"Okay." She said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Why does Daddy think she's sick? She just loves someone who's like her... I don't understand."

Carol smiled softly at this. "Some people think it's not okay to be attracted to the same sex."

"But... why?"

The mother sighed, "I'm not sure how to answer that... they just don't like it. Where I'm getting at is that I'm dating a woman as well."

"Is that why you and Daddy got a divorce?"

"Yes."

"Oh..." the girl thought for a moment. "Are you dating Therese?"

"I am."

Rindy smiled softly, "Well, I like her."

Carol smiled even harder than before. "Me too... a lot."

"I like her more than Linda. I don't like her at all... she's rude."

The blonde's smile dropped to a frown. "I'm sorry, my sweet girl. If you want to come over more often, you can."

"I'd like that."

"But, Rindy, there's one thing you have to do for me."

"Okay?"

"You can't tell your father about Therese and I. If he finds out I won't be able to see you anymore... it's in the divorce papers."

The girl nodded, "Okay, Mom."

"Okay, why don't you come out into the living room. I'll make some lunch." Carol said as she stood.

"Mom, you can't cook... let's go out. Can we?"

A small chuckle left the woman's lips. "Oh, alright. Let me tell Therese."

She walked the living room, seeing Therese still in her panicked state. She walked over and sat down next to her. "She knows."

"A-and?"

"She's fine with it. In fact she said she likes you."

A smile spread across the brunette's lips. "Really?"

"Yes, and she wants to go out for lunch. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, let me go change." She said as she stood to walk to the bedroom.

"Angel, you look fine in what you're in." Carol said before she could go any further.

"Fine, at least let me put on some shoes."

Therese passed Rindy on the way to her room, and Rindy smiled happily at her. She returned the smile before going into her and Carol's bedroom. When she returned back to the living room, Rindy sat with Carol at the couch.

"Okay."

The three left the apartment, and down to the lobby. They took Carol's car to the oak room, which happened to be one of Rindy's favorite places.

When they were seated, Carol and Therese sat across from Rindy who was staring at them. Therese shifted uneasily in her seat as she felt the girl's eyes on her.

"How long have you two been together?"

"This is not the place to ask." Carol told her.

"Why?"

She sighed, setting down the menu to look at her daughter. "We don't speak about this in public."

"Oh..." the young brunette looked down at her own menu. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

Throughout lunch, Therese sat quietly, eating her meal while Carol and Rindy talked about her school studies, extracurricular activities and how she was doing otherwise.

The young woman felt Carol grab her hand under the table, squeezing it lightly, bringing her anxiety down just a little. She felt the woman slowly rubbing her thumb across the top of her hand, something she did often to ease the girl's worries.

"Mom, can we have dessert?" Rindy asked.

"Not here. There's ice cream at the house if you want that." Carol said.

"Okay," she sighed in defeat, knowing she shouldn't ask a second time. 

After paying the bill, they all went back home. Once again, Therese was silent. She just wasn't sure what to say. She felt almost awkward with Rindy around, it wasn't that she didn't like her; it was that she was never good with children, and felt if she said anything, she might ruin it all.

By the time they arrived back to the apartment, Carol was aware of her lover's discomfort and anxiety just through her body language. She gave her daughter the key, and told her to go ahead, and get as much ice cream as she wanted. When Rindy sprinted from the car, the older woman turned to Therese.

"What's the matter?"

"Hmm?" she turned toward Carol with furrowed brows.

"You're quiet... and anxious. What's wrong?"

"I'm just... I don't know." Therese sighed. She wasn't sure how to put her thoughts and feelings into words.

"Is it Rindy?"

"No... well, sort of." She shook her head with another sigh. "I don't know how to explain it. I like her, I promise. I just feel... I might say the wrong thing. Do the wrong thing. Do or say something that'll make her not like me." Her gaze dropped out of fear of seeing the look on her lover's face.

Carol frowned over this, and hooked her finger under Therese's chin, making her look back up. "I understand, but you don't need to be scared of things like that. She likes you, a lot. She even told me that she would like to come here more often, as long as that's okay with you. Is it?"

”Yes," she nodded softly. "This is ridiculous. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's perfectly okay, but you can't say or do something that'll change her mind about you. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded again.

"Let's go upstairs before she leaves us with an empty tub of ice cream." Carol said with a smile.


	9. Aunt Abby

When they got upstairs, Rindy was sat at the kitchen table with a spoon in one hand, and the tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream in the other. Her eyes flickered up when she heard the door open and close. She gave an innocent smile, already knowing the lecture she would be receiving.

"Rindy, what have I said about eating straight out of a container everyone else eats out of?" Carol asked as she pulled off her coat.

"To not do so."

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll let it slide, since I said you could have as much as you wanted. I didn't think that was going to be a whole pint though."

The girl smiled to herself before taking another spoonful to her mouth. Carol sat across from her at the table with a spoon in her hand, and dug in as well. Therese watched them for a moment. She could see that even through something as simple as sharing ice cream with Rindy, Carol had a certain happiness she hadn't seen before.

The brunette walked over to the table and sat down with them. After her talk with Carol, she felt all of her panic, worries and anxieties leave her body.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" the blonde asked.

"What are you two doing for Christmas?"

Carol and Therese looked at each other. "Well, we haven't talk about it yet. Why?"

"Dad wants to spend Christmas at home... with  _Linda_  this year." The girl explained. "I don't really want to do that."

"I know that Abby was talking about having some friends over on Christmas." Carol said, and looked back to Therese, "Would you be interested in that?" she asked her lover.

"I think so."

"If it's okay with your father, you can come." She said as she returned her gaze to Rindy.

The young girl smiled, "Thank you. I miss Aunt Abby."

"She misses you too."

"Does she have a girlfriend too?"

"She does."

"Can we see them this weekend? I won't tell Daddy."

The woman sighed softly. "I don't know... I don't want you to have to lie any more than you already are."

"It's not lying if he doesn't ask."

Therese laughed softly, "She has a point."

A small smile showed on the mother's lips. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yay!" she smiled happily. "When can you find out?"

"I think Mary is at work, and Abby is most likely there with her. I'll wait a few hours, and I'll call the Abby."

"Is Mary her girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'll be able to meet her?" Rindy asked.

"I would think so."

"Mom, can I ask those questions now that were home?" she asked timidly.

"Yes." Carol nodded.

"Why can't we talk in public about it?"

"You know how your father talks about Abby?"

The girl nodded.

"That's how a lot of people feel about gay people. It's just not something to be talked about in public really."

"Well... that's stupid."

"It is," Therese agreed.

"I know, but that's just how things are, at least right now."

"How long have you two been together?"

Carol smiled softly at the thought of their time together last year. "Do you remember last year when you met Therese briefly?"

"Yes?"

"A little while after that we started... dating, but for a while we took a break. We got back together about two month ago." She explained.

"Why did you have to take a break?"

"It was complicated."

"Mom, you can tell me. I'm not a little kid."

"You're eight." Carol said.

Rindy scoffed, "So?"

"It's just hard to explain... any other questions?"

"How did you meet?"

"Therese sold me the doll I gave you last year."

"You did?" the girl turned her attention toward Therese.

She nodded softly.

"Do you want to marry my mom?"

Both Carol and Therese looked at the girl as if she were insane.

"I-I uh..." she gulped and looked to the blonde for help.

"Darling, that's another thing that can't happen."

"Why not?" Rindy asked with confusion.

"It just something we're not allowed to do... it's like not talking in public. It's just not right in the eyes of a lot of people."

"I don't understand what the problem is."

"That's how I feel too, Rindy. But, it's just how things are."

"So... you guys can't hold hands or kiss in public?"

"No."

The girl just shook her head. "That's not right."

"It's not, darling."

Rindy sighed softly, "You're like everyone else."

"People don't see it like you do. I wish they did."

"Me too."

"Why don't you go wash your hands and get rid of the stickiness from the ice cream, and I'll try and get a hold of Abby, okay?" Carol asked, trying to change the subject.

"Okay," Rindy said before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"She's going to have a lot more questions, so if she asks something that... is inappropriate, just don't answer." The blonde told her lover.

"It's okay," Therese smiled softly. "I was just caught off guard by her marriage question."

"I was too. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really."

Carol smiled before standing up. She threw away the empty tub of ice cream, and put the spoons in the sink. She walked over to the phone, and dialed Abby's home number. After a few rings, the line was picked up.

"Hello?" Abby's voice came through.

"Hey, Abbs. Rindy's over for the weekend, and she wanted to know if she can see you while she's here."

"Of course she can! When do you want to come over?"

"Well, when is Mary home?"

"She should be home around five or so. Why?"

"She wants to meet Mary. She wants to see who her aunt is dating."

"Dating...? Carol what does she know?"

"She knows, and understands it to an extent... she mostly confused as to why we can't talk or be ourselves in public." Carol explained.

"Really?" Abby asked. "Are you serious?"

"I am. Abby, she's okay with it all. She even wants to spend Christmas with us, that is if you'll still have us."

"Of course I will. Bring her by around six. Will that be okay?"

"That's perfect. I'll let her know."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye," Carol said before hanging up. She turned to see both Therese and Rindy staring at her. "She said we can go over around six."

"Really?" Rindy asked with a big grin.

"Yes."

While they waited to go over to Abby's the three sat and talked, and even put on a few records. Rindy took a liking to Therese's work, and wanted to know more about it. Carol stood by and watched as they two interacted, and she couldn't be happier.

Over time Therese was finding that she was becoming more comfortable with the girl being there, and even more comfortable talking to her.

When the time came, the three left for Abby's house. When they arrived, Rindy practically ran from the car before it was even parked.

"She's excited." Therese laughed.

"She hasn't seen Abby in almost a year... she hates it."

"I can tell."

The two women got out of the car, and went up to the door, seeing Abby with Rindy in her arms twirling her around.

"I've missed you, little cutie." Abby smiled.

"I've missed you too!"

Abby set the girl back onto the ground to hug Carol and Therese. "Come in, dinner's almost done."

"Dinner?" Carol raised a brow.

"I didn't make it, Mary did." Abby said as she took their coats and hung them up.

"Can I meet Mary?" Rindy asked.

"Sure, come with me." The brunette said as she held out her hand, which Rindy happily took.

Carol and Therese followed behind the two. When they came to the kitchen, Mary was turning off the stove, and had four plates set out with steak and potatoes, and a fifth with chicken and potatoes for Rindy.

"You must be Rindy." Mary smiled down at the girl.

"Mhm," she nodded.

The redhead wiped off her hands on her apron, and held out one for Rindy. "It's lovely to meet you. Your aunt talks about you all of the time."

"You too."

"She told me you don't care for steak, so I made you chicken, I hope that's okay."

"That's perfect. Thank you very much." Rindy smiled widely.

"You're very welcome." Mary smiled back.

Abby and Mary took the plates into the dining room, where the table was already set. There was a bottle of wine, and a glass of water for the girl. The two couples sat across from each other, while Rindy sat at the end of the table between her mother and Abby.

"Can I come for Christmas?" she asked.

"Like I said, as long as your father says yes."

Rindy just nodded, and Abby looked at Carol with a raised brow. "Do you think he will?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow night."

"Aunt Abby," Rindy said.

"Yes?" the brunette turned her attention toward the girl.

"How did you and Mary meet?"

"She owns a steakhouse I used to eat at often."

"Really? Is that how you know how to cook so well?" Rindy asked.

"It is," Mary nodded.

"How long have you two been together?"

"About six months or so," Abby answered.

"Almost seven," Mary added.

"Do you live here?"

"I do."

"That's nice. You're nice."

"Thank you," Mary smiled. "You are too. I can see why Abby love you so much. You're pretty smart for eight."

"Well, I'm almost nine."

"Really? When's your birthday?"

"January twentieth."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As they ate, Rindy asked most of the same questions she asked her mother and Therese, but kept out the question about marriage since she got the reaction she did the first time. By the time they were done eating, Rindy was yawning and rubbing her eyes occasionally, and they all knew she was ready for bed.

"We should probably get going before she passes out on the couch," Carol said as she looked over to Rindy who was walking toward the living room.

"Okay," Abby said with a small smile. "Thank you for bringing her over."

"Thank you for having us."

Carol walked over to her daughter and picked her up. She carried her to the door, and set her down to pull her coat on.

"Thank you for dinner, Mary." Rindy said with a sleepy grin.

"You're welcome, honey."

"Bye-bye," she waved.

As they walked out the door, Rindy stopped and turned back around to run over to the two, and gave them each a hug before running back out of the house. She got into the backseat, and buckled herself in while Carol started the car.

Once they were back to the apartment, the blonde got Rindy into the bath before putting her to bed.


	10. Not An Update...

I'm sorry to anyone who got excited when they saw this because it is not an update. I guess I just wanted to apologize for abandoning this fic. 

I would really love to get back to it one day, I'm just not sure when that'll be. My mind has shifted to other things, and if any of you know me, you know I deal with depression, which is really been the hardest thing for me lately. 

I'm not looking for pity, but maybe sympathy. 

I guess I just wanted to say thank you for all the support that I've gotten for/from this fic/fandom. You guys are incredible, and I am sorry if I have let any of you down by not updating this story in so long. 

Just know that I have not given up on it completely. There will be an update one day, I'm just not sure when that day will be. 


End file.
